Un juste retour des choses
by Lilasse
Summary: Sakura à changé depuis trois ans. La timide jeune fille a disparus, laissant place à une jeune femme fière et forte mais brisée. Elle à appris des faits sur son passé, des faits que le village de Konoha lui a caché sciemment et qu'elle découvre. Des souvenir remontent peu à peu et sont liés à une personne en particulier.
1. Chapter 1

Cet après-midi-là, au terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe sept, un combat avait lieu entre deux anciens coéquipiers qui pour le coup étaient de nouveau réunis. Le terrain en lui-même n'avait pas tellement changé, il y avait toujours les mêmes cibles aussi mal en point que d'habitude ainsi que les mêmes arbres qui étendaient leurs douces ombres apaisantes pour les équipiers après leur combat.

En fait, la seule chose qui avait changé, c'était les personnes qui y travaillaient. En ce moment, on pouvait y voir une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses qui combattait contre un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus.

Naruto avait grandi de quelques centimètres depuis leur dernière rencontre, ses cheveux avaient quelque peu poussés et des mèches blondes caressaient délicatement le bas de son cou. Son entrainement avec Jiraya avait rendu sa silhouette plus massive et musclée. Cependant, son visage possédait toujours son innocence et sa douceur. En fait, hormis le physique, Naruto n'avait pas du tout changé. Il avait toujours son comportement enfantin, mais on pouvait voir sans ses yeux une maturité qui commençait peu à peu à s'installer et qui laissait entrevoir le futur adulte qu'il serait.

Il voulait arrêter le combat, il était fatigué et se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de se battre alors qu'il aurait très bien pu être en train de manger ses ramens. En rêvant à cela, il baissa sa garde, et comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était en train combattre, la jeune femme lui administra un magnifique coup de poing chargé de chakra dans le ventre.

La douleur le réveilla et l'obligea à se concentrer de nouveau sur le combat qui avait lieu. Indéniablement la jeune femme s'était améliorée durant ces trois dernières années. Autant sur au niveau de sa force que sur son physique. Son regard azur enveloppa tendrement la silhouette de sa compagne, et ses yeux se firent scrutateurs.

En effet, Sakura Haruno était tout simplement devenue une jeune femme magnifique. Elle avait pris quelques centimètres, ce qui lui allait très bien, sa poitrine avait poussé, sans pour autant la gêner lors de ses combats, et ses hanches s'étaient élargies. Elle possédait en outre de longues jambes fines et galbées à cause de ses multiples entraînements. Ce corps qui était le sien maintenant prouvait que la douce période de l'enfance et de l'adolescence était terminée, elle était maintenant une femme, et devait assumer des responsabilités d'autant plus lourdes. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé et fouettaient ses hanches au rythme de ses pas, son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance pour faire place à un visage fin. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'un nouvel éclat, un éclat différent qui la rendait plus attirante encore.

Sakura enchaînait les techniques au corps à corps et les jutsus médicaux. Sa crinière virevoltait autour d'elle, telle une cape soyeuse, ses orbes vertes brillaient à la clarté du , elle exécuta un salto arrière afin de mettre de la distance entre elle et son adversaire, puis elle effectua quelques signes et murmura :  
« Hyoton : L'emprisonnement éternel»

Immédiatement, Naruto fut emprisonné dans de la glace, un froid polaire se répandit sur le terrain. Naruto, glacé jusqu'aux os, les dents claquantes, demanda grâce et après qu'elle lui fut accordée, il demanda à son amie :  
«Sakura ! Où as-tu appris ça ? Parce que si ça continue, plus personne ne pourra te battre ! Sauf moi bien sûr, _dit-il, un sourire affectueux s'étirant sur sa figure._  
- Ça Naruto, tu ne le sauras pas. Après tout, j'ai le droit d'avoir moi aussi un petit secret.» _lui répondit doucement la rose avec un clin d'œil joyeux._

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que deux hommes les épiaient.  
« Cette fille-là pourrait nous causer des problèmes lors de la capture du Kyuubi, _murmura l'un des deux hommes._ Ce n'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout même. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Itachi ?  
– Tais-toi Kisame, _lui dit son acolyte._ Je la connais, elle ne pourra pas nous faire grand-chose, _affirma-t-il_. Enfin s'ils ont bien fait leur boulot et que ... _Murmura l'homme_  
– Tu la connais ? » _Le coupa le requin, sans entendre la suite de la phrase._

Itachi ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et continua de regarder les personnes devant eux. Soudain, tous deux se figèrent.

En effet, la rose s'était tournée vers l'endroit où ils étaient cachés et les regardait, étonné deux hommes furent stupéfaits. Comment la jeune femme avait-elle pu les entendre et savoir où ils se trouvaient ? Eux, deux des plus grands criminels connus et membres de la célèbre organisation Akatsuki. C'était tout simplement invraisemblable. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose pour qu'elle arrive à les repérer car il y a peu s'était encore une faible kunoïchi au dire de tous. S'ils savaient... pensa le détenteur du sharingan. Elle n'était en aucun cas une ninja faible, elle était certainement une des plus talentueuse, elle était sa ... Itachi secoua la tête et s'interdit de penser à cela, à son passé, il ne devait pas !

La jeune femme continuait de les regarder et réfléchissait furieusement.  
« Que font des membres de l'akatsuki ici? Seraient-ils déjà au courant pour ... Non, non ce n'est pas possible il ne reste donc que Naruto. Je ferai part de leur présence à l'hokage dès que l'occasion se présentera, pour le moment il faut que j'éloigne Naruto d'ici, tel que je le connais, il est capable de les attaquer. »

C'est sur ces pensées que Sakura demanda à son ami :  
« Naruto, ça te dirais d'aller manger des ramens ?  
- D'accord, _lui dit-il des étoiles dans les yeux._ Mais alors Sakura-chan c'est toi qui paie d'acco...  
- Ah non Naruto, pour une fois, c'est toi qui paie. La dernière fois, c'était moi et tu m'as soutiré dix mille ryos de ramens, _le coupa Sakura en riant_  
- Mais, mais . . . Bon d'accord » _répondit Naruto en balbutiant_.

Et ils partirent tous les deux en riant et se disputant comme deux gosses. Les deux membres de l'akatsuki se regardèrent, exaspérés par le comportement des deux ninjas et se demandèrent pourquoi la jeune femme ne les avait dénoncés.

Ces derniers se cachèrent plus loin afin de voir ce qui allait ensuite se et Sakura mangeaient, tranquillement, leurs ramens. Naruto en était déjà à son vingtième bol alors que la jeune femme entamait son second bol. La rose l'houspilla gentiment car c'était un goinfre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Shizune arriva et demanda à Sakura de la suivre car Tsunade l'attendait. La jeune femme donna un coup de poing amical à son ami et lui rappela de bien payer la consommation avant de suivre l'assistante de l'hokage.A peine eu-t-elle franchi la porte du restaurant que son visage se durcit. On faisait alors face à une Sakura Haruno complètement différente... la vraie Sakura Haruno. Celle qui s'était forgée à la douleur de sa vie, à l'expérience des combats, la rage des secrets enfouis et à la colère qu'elle tentait avec peine de réprimer, ainsi qu'à la douleur de son passé et de ce qu'on lui avait pris. Oui, toutes ces émotions étaient partie intégrante de Sakura, la seule personne avec qui elle arrivait à retrouver son insouciance et sa joie était Naruto. Trop de choses étaient arrivés, elles avaient détruites l'ancienne Sakura laissant place à une femme plus forte, plus dure, mais brisée aussi.  
Elle ne comptait plus les longues heures d'entrainement auxquelles elle s'était astreinte pour se renforcer et oublier cette douleur lancinante dans son cœur. Elle était de nombreuses fois rentrée chez elle exténuée, couverte de blessures et s'effondrant dans son lit. Jour après jour elle avait continué, refoulant ses sentiments au plus profond de son âme. Elle était devenue une personne qui ne se laisserait plus jamais toucher, qu'aucun ninja ne voudrait jamais mettre en colère.

Les deux membres de l'Akatsuki remarquèrent ce changement et Itachi ordonna à Kisame :  
« Suis là. Ce n'est pas normal ce changement.  
- Mais Itachi, tu peux y aller toi au...»  
Kisame ne put finir sa phrase car l'uchiwa s'était tourné vers son coéquipier, sharingan activé.Alors le requin se tut et suivit la jeune femme en soupirant.

Voilà les chapitres ont été retravaillé ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Ce site n'est pas vraiment facile au début à utiliser !

j'ai hâte de savoir vos avis ...


	2. Chapter 2

Pendant le trajet, Shizune lançait des coups d'œil furtifs à Sakura en se demandant pourquoi son maître avait demandé à ce que sa disciple, la plus brillante de surcroit, lui soit menée séance tenante. Arrivant à la tour de l'Hokage, l'assistante fit taire ses interrogations et se dit qu'elle aurait ses réponses pendant l'entretien. Devant le bureau de Tsunade, Shizune toqua, annonça Sakura et fit entrer la jeune femme.

La rose se composa un visage impassible et entra. Le bureau de la sennin était toujours égal à lui-même, des papiers jonchaient le sol, dont certains devaient sans doute être importants pour le village. Ca et là, on voyait trainer des billets de loterie perdants. On pouvait aussi remarquer quelques bouteilles de saké dans des recoins insolites et une légère odeur d'alcool flottait dans la pièce. Tsunade était pour une fois sobre et se tenait derrière son bureau, assise sur une chaise, la tête posée sur ses mains jointes.

La blonde regarda Sakura entrer et se demanda comment la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant elle, sa chère disciple, avait pu autant changer en quelques semaines à peine. Celle-ci s'était peu à peu fait remarquée par son comportement froid voire glacial vis à vis de ses amis. Et cette attitude n'avait fait que s'accentuer au fil des semaines, surtout depuis cette mission... Celle-ci concernait la recherche d'information au village d'Amé, une mission classée top secret car très dangereuse. Ce village avait depuis quelque temps une forte activité et on soupçonnait que quelque chose d'important se tramait dans l'ombre comme le renforcement de leur armée. Sakura était donc partie enquêter et lors de son retour, tous ses amis remarquèrent un changement aussi bien dans son attitude que dans sa technique de combat, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas de cela dont il était question, l'Hokage se décida finalement à débuter la conversation :

« Sakura, je dois te parler de certains événements qui ont eu lieu récemment. Je voudrais savoir ...  
- Vous voudriez savoir pourquoi en ce moment mon comportement a autant changé et si tout va bien ? _Coupa la jeune femme de son ton glacial qui depuis peu était le sien._  
- En effet, qu'as-tu à dire à ce sujet ? Tout le monde se demande ce qu'il t'arrive et s'inquiète pour toi, _continua Tsunade du même ton calme mais néanmoins nerveux._  
- Oh on s'inquiète pour moi ? Vraiment ? _Ricana la jeune femme_, pourtant tout va très bien je fais mes missions parfaitement et je me porte toujours aussi bien. J'ai en effet changé mais vous savez aussi bien que moi pourquoi n'est-ce pas maître Tsuande. Allons ne faites pas cette tête surprise maître Hokage. Voyez-vous maître, pendant mon séjour au village d'Ame j'ai rencontré quelques personnes que vous connaissez aussi d'ailleurs. Yura Okiwa et son mari Kiryuu. Il se trouve qu'ils m'ont raconté de nombreux faits sur mon passé, sur une certaine personne qui m'aurait aidée et dont je ne me souvenais absolument pas, étrange n'est-ce pas ? Et d'après ce que j'ai appris, vous ...  
-Suffit Sakura, _coupa la chef du village, blême_. Je crois que cette conversation touche à sa fin.  
- Comment osez-vous ?! C'est entièrement de votre faute ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tout est à cause de vous ! Yura a réussi à me l'ôter, ce que vous tentiez d'enfouir en moi, si vous voulez tout savoir, _cracha Sakura avec haine, tous les sentiments qu'elle retenait essayaient de ressortir par le biais de sa hargne._  
- Ce n'est pas possible, _blanchit encore Tsunade._ Alors si tu sais tout, tu es encore plus dangereuse pour le village. Il faut t'arrêter, je suis désolée Sakura. Anbus !  
- Ne le soyez pas maître, ne le soyez pas, susurra la jeune femme, ses yeux virés au vert de l'herbe flétrie, s'assombrissant violemment, la rendant autrement plus dangereuse. »

En quelques secondes, une escouade de cinq agents des services secrets du village fit son apparition, répondant à l'ordre de leur maitre, se tenant prés à obéir aux ordres. Tsunade fit tomber la sentence  
« Qu'on arrête et enferme Sakura Haruno dans la prison et qu'on la mette dans une cellule d'isolement ».

Sakura souriait d'un air narquois et ne semblait pas choquée par l'ordre de son maître. Elle se prépara à se battre et se mit en position de combat en attendant que les membres des forces spéciales attaquent, c'était le seul moyen pour elle de gagner et de quitter le village une bonne fois pour toute.

Le requin qui était caché dans le renfoncement de la fenêtre fronça les sourcils. Kisame avait suivi la jeune femme depuis son départ du restaurant et s'était posté à l'abris des regards indiscrets pour suivre la conversation entre le maitre et sa disciple. Et la conversation qu'avaient échangée les deux protagonistes était étrange. Il y avait anguille sous roches. Il décida d'aller rapidement en parler à son coéquipier et se prépara à le rejoindre quand un kunai fusa par la fenêtre ouverte. Il se crut un moment repéré puis comprit que l'arme ne lui était pas destinée.

Un combat commençait entre les forces spéciales du village et la jeune femme. Kisame regarda le combat et eut des sueurs froides en voyant la jeune femme se battre, ils avaient, Itachi et lui, un gros problème.

Tsunade était ébahie. Alors c'était ça ! Ce fameux potentiel qui avait fait frémir les plus hautes sphères du village, et qui avait valu à Sakura la pire des sentences pour une personne de son âge. Un triste sentiment étreignit son cœur, qu'avait-elle donc fait ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle donc pas laissé voler de ses propres ailes ? Elle le méritait et maintenant qu'elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens, le village allait répondre de ses actes avec pour seule juge, cette jeune femme qui avait subi la plus outrageuse des sentences.  
Si seulement elle pouvait retourner dans le passé. L'Hokage frémit, cette position de combat, cette énergie, ce regard. NON ! A moins que ... Non non, elle ne voulait même pas y penser, les conséquences n'en serait que plus désastreuses si elle avait découvert que ...

Sakura avait toujours été orpheline, à l'âge de 1 an on l'avait trouvée avec un prénom sur une petite carte «Sakura», personne ne connaissait donc son ascendance. Il se pouvait qu'elle descende d'une puissante famille de ninja. La famille Haruno avait alors décidé d'adopter Sakura et avait promis de ne jamais parler de cet événement à Sakura. La jeune fille ignorait donc son adoption. Elle frissonna à la pensée de sa famille biologique et se demanda soudain si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise, une très grosse bêtise.

Sakura esquivait avec grâce toute les attaques. Un ANBU essaya de blesser la rose avec son katana, mais la jeune femme esquiva le coup avec une aisance phénoménale, elle attrapa ensuite le sabre à pleine main et utilisant sa force surhumaine, elle l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur, et cela sans utiliser une seule goutte de chakra. Oui, elle avait bien grandit, un sourire dur vint étirer ses lèvres, il était temps de prendre son envol, qu'on lui avait refusé depuis tant d'années maintenant...

Hop Hop Hop voilà le second chapitre totalement retravailler. Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

J'ai changé pas mal de chose et je pense que ce chapitre s'est amélioré :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura arborait un sourire démoniaque et grommelait intérieurement qu'elle était ridicule de les avoir craint pendant tant d'années, ils étaient certes bon même excellent mais c'était tout.

La kunoichi en eu rapidement marre et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de finir ce combat totalement ridicule à son goût.

Ce fut alors elle qui se mit à attaquer et là ce fut véritablement un enfer. Elle plia rapidement sa jambe droite et envoya la seconde en arrière tel un oiseau se préparant pour son envol. Elle bascula la plus grande partie de son poids sur sa jambe pliée puis la lança brusquement et frappa l'ANBU le plus proche à sa droite. Dans le même mouvement, elle se servit du torse de l'homme qu'elle venait de mettre à terre comme appui et d'une pression, elle s'élève en l'air. Ce n'était plus un combat, c'était un spectacle qui pour spectateurs avait Tsuande et son assistante. Sakura ... Sakura était indescriptible elle ne combattait pas, elle dansait entre les attaquants, les narguant et se débarrassant d'eux avec grâce et efficacité. Elle était là, un instant, envoyait valser l'un des anbus grâce à sa force, puis disparut et se retrouva à côté d'un membre des forces spéciales, de manière tellement discrète. A lui, elle lui coupa l'accès à son chakra. Elle était magnifique. Le combat fut rapidement finit et les 5 membres des forces spéciales furent hors combat. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la princesse de Konoha et dit:

_«Je ne te fais rien pour le moment mais viendra le jour où il faudra payer la note et je crois que pour toi elle sera bien trop salée. » dit-elle d'une voix dure, tranchante et glaciale.

L'Hokage frissonna devant la voix de son ex-élève. Qu'avait donc pu lui raconter Kiryuu et Yura pour la changer à ce point ? Elle savait que certains dossiers ne devaient en aucun cas être lus par la rose et c'est pourquoi elle avait demandé aux agents de la racine de les détruire. Elle eut soudain peur qu'ils en aient gardé une copie et que Sakura l'ai trouvée. Tout s'expliquerait et dans ce cas, le village et elle-même auraient à répondre de leurs actes ! Elle avait déjà découvert certaines choses, ces paroles et sa posture de combat en témoignait.

Pendant la réflexion de son ancien maître et après avoir vérifié que tous les ninjas étaient hors combat, Sakura décida qu'il était temps pour elle de décamper. Elle s'élança par la fenêtre de la tour du chef du village. Elle s'aperçut rapidement d'un petit problème, Kisame s'était justement caché derrière cette fenêtre. C'est pourquoi que lorsque la kunoichi sauta, le nukenin fut entraîné avec elle dans sa chute qui fut plutôt brève. Alors que Sakura fit un salto pour se réceptionner sur ses jambes, Kisame, non préparé à cette chute, se réceptionna lourdement et sa cheville droite en pâti. Il réprima une grimace en se relevant sur son pied blessé. Allons bon ce n'était qu'une petite entorse !

La jeune femme ayant causé sa blessure ne cessa de l'épier pendant un bref instant. Ayant compris la nature du problème, elle décida de quitter le village avec lui avant que d'autres membres des forces spéciales ne rappliquent. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, concentra un peu de chakra dans ses muscles et le porta à moitié jusque dans une prairie, en dehors du village à proximité de la forêt. Ceci fait elle le posa lourdement sur un petit rocher et souffla un peu. Kisame était totalement hébété. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de protester ou de faire un mouvement qu'il s'était retrouvé déjà hors du village.  
Cette jeune fille était vraiment surprenante ! Elle continua encore de l'étonner lorsqu'après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avaient suivis, elle se retourna vers lui et attrapa sa cheville d'un mouvement précis et ferme. Elle la lui dénuda rapidement et l'examina. Elle commença à faire apparaître une douce lueur émeraude de sa main, quand Kisame décida que trop c'était trop, et fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière. Il l'apostropha sèchement :

« Dis donc kunoichi, pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire comme ça ? Que voulais-tu faire ? Depuis quand aide-t-on un nukennin, gamine ? Et d'abord qui es-tu ? Sais-tu qui je suis ?  
- Alors pour répondre à tes questions : petit un, je me prends pour une médic-nin, ce que je suis et j'allais juste soigner ta cheville. Petit deux je ne voulais pas te faire mal c'était juste pour te soigner. Petit trois j'y ai déjà répondu si je ne m'abuse. Petit quatre, je les aide depuis que j'ai renié mon village. Petit cinq, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, enfin ça c'était avant, et j'ai seize ans. Et petit six, tu es Kisame Hoshigaki, tu es un membre de l'Akatsuki, nukenin du village de la pluie, tu es aussi un des 7 épéistes de Kiri, tu possèdes Samehada, l'épée qui se nourrit du chakra des autres, ton élément est l'eau. Tu peux fusionner avec ton épée et devenir comme un démon sans queue, ton coéquipier au sein de l'akatsuki est Itachi Uchiwa. C'est bon, ou il y a d'autres questions auxquelles tu veux que je réponde ? » Questionna Sakura légèrement essoufflée à la fin de sa tirade.

Kisame fut surpris par sa réponse et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.  
« Tu me plais petite ! Et si tu fais vraiment partie des nukennins, raye ton bandeau » Ce que Sakura fit de manière nonchalante, « et viens finir ce que tu as commencé s'il te plait. »  
- Tout de suite monsieur » répliqua la rose joueuse en claquent les talons, joueuse.

En quelques minutes, l'atmosphère s'était considérablement détendue. Il y avait encore beaucoup de méfiance dans les deux regards, mais Kisame finit par penser que de toute façon si elle l'attaquait il pourrait toujours répliquer. La rose s'approcha rapidement et fit asseoir le requin par terre pour attraper sa cheville et l'examiner de nouveau. Sa malléole avait de nouveau gonflée, triplant ainsi sa taille. Son chakra émeraude réapparut et elle entreprit de soigner le nukennin.

Celui-ci étudia la clairière et la trouva reposante. Une herbe verte et luxuriante tapissait le sol tel un doux tapis, très confortable pour les fesses d'ailleurs. Le doux son des chants d'oiseaux résonnait et les arbres environnants rafraîchissaient agréablement les lieux. Une légère brise vint apaiser la chaleur des deux compagnons, rendant le moment idyllique Enfin autant que possible si on occultait que les deux personnes étaient des renégats. Lorsqu'il eut finit sa contemplation et qu'il tourna de nouveau la tête vers Sakura, il vit que celle-ci souriait.

Elle venait de finir de soigner sa cheville et s'allongea confortablement dans l'herbe tout en commençant une discussion avec le requin.

Revenons du côté d'Itachi.

Après avoir suivi le détenteur de Kyuubi et avoir vu où il habitait, il se demanda où était encore passé son coéquipier. Il soupira et partit à la recherche de celui-ci. Tout en le cherchant, discrètement cela va de soi, il se mit à réfléchir sur l'étrange comportement de la rose, comment avait-elle bien pu les repérer, et surtout pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Elle devait pourtant bien savoir que l'Akatsuki cherchait à enlever le détendeur de kyuubi et accessoirement son meilleur ami. Quelque chose avait changé en elle et il n'était pas sûr que cela aller arranger ses affaires. Le conseil du village n'aurait tout de même pas fait la bêtise de laisser la jeune femme tout découvrir ? Dans un sens, il la revoyait comme la jeune fille qu'il avait perdu, il y a maintenant bien longtemps. Bien trop longtemps... Il soupira, ce n'était pas le moment de faire dans la nostalgie, il était là pour une bonne raison. Ses recherches faites, il se mit à rechercher son camarade.

Le détenteur du sharingan se concentra sur le chakra de son coéquipier et le détecta dans la forêt de Konoha mais il en sentit aussi un autre et ça ne lui plus pas.  
Qu'est-ce que son coéquipier avait bien pu faire pour qu'une tierce personne soit avec lui ?

De leur côté, Sakura et Kisame continuaient leur conversation et quelquefois des rires fusaient. Ils faisaient doucement connaissance. Soudain la jeune femme se tut, attentive et fit remarquer simplement à l'homme que son coéquipier arrivait rapidement dans leur direction et qu'il serait là dans quelques secondes.

Et voilà lui aussi refait, qu'en pensez vous ?


	4. Chapter 4

Kisame se leva en sentant le chakra d'Itachi se rapprocher et ne remarqua donc pas que Sakura s'était glissée dans l'ombre, se postant sur un rocher à quelques pas de sa position précédente en prenant bien soin de masquer son chakra. Elle effectua quelques signes, et elle disparut aux yeux de tous, comme effacée.

Quand Itachi déboula dans la clairière, il ne vit que Kisame. Prudent, il scruta la petite plaine avec son sharingan, puis envoya une petite vague de chakra qui émettait des ondes et qui lui permettait de savoir s'il y avait une autre âme dans les environs. Son examen s'avéra négatif. Il crut s'être donc trompé pour cette seconde personne, mais resta tout de même prudent, après tout on ne savait jamais.

La jeune femme put librement détailler les deux membres de cette célèbre équipe de l'Akatsuki. Kisame était sans nul doute un géant, il devait mesurer dans les deux mètres environ, il avait la peau bleue et écailleuse, on pouvait facilement le prendre pour un requin. Sa carrure lui donnait l'air d'un ours et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu polaire. Ses dents étaient anormalement longues et ses cheveux bleus étaient hirsutes. Samehada était dans son dos, recouverte de bandages, ne laissant pas voir son aspect mais on sentait bien que l'entité était vivante.

Quant à Itachi, il était lui aussi grand, mais tout de même moins que son équipier, il devait faire dans les un mètre soixante-quinze. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en catogan, dont l'élastique devait être aussi noir vu qu'elle ne pouvait l'apercevoir. Il possédait lui aussi une carrure importante mais avait des muscles plus déliés. Ses yeux d'un brun si foncés qu'ils paraissaient noirs étaient ouvert pour détailler son coéquipier.

Satisfaite de son examen, elle se concentra sur la discussion des deux hommes.

« Ah Itachi, comment s'est passée ta filature du réceptacle de kyuubi ?_ Demanda Kisame, inconscient du sursaut de la rose derrière son rocher._  
- Bien, je sais maintenant où il habite. Et toi ta mission ?  
- Parfaitement, _répondit très vite Kisame, ne souhaitant pas que la rose découvre le sujet de celle-ci._ D'ailleurs à ce propos j'ai quelque chose à te dire au sujet de Sakura. »

Un «hn» glacial lui répondit, et l'homme requin se demanda s'il n'allait pas avoir quelques problèmes, lorsque la voix de sa nouvelle connaissance retentit, nonchalante :

« Laisse tomber Kisame, c'est un Uchiwa, je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu ais des ennuis par ma faute.»

L'Uchiwa, surpris, se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix pour savoir qui avait parlé et comprendre qui avait assez de savoir pour cacher son chakra de manière à ce que même lui ne le ressente pas. La jeune femme sortit de l'ombre en sautant de la pierre où elle s'était assise.

Itachi la regarda longuement, il l'avait trouvé magnifique au moment où elle avait sauté de son perchoir et ça le troublait quelque peu. Ses cheveux s'étaient déployés autour d'elle, tels des ailes, ses yeux s'étaient mis à briller et les rayons du soleil l'avait illuminée tel un ange descendant du ciel. Après s'être remis de cette troublante apparition, il vit que le signe de son bandeau était barré, il détourna la tête pour regarder son coéquipier. Kisame la contemplait toujours, lui aussi l'avait trouvée magnifique lorsque elle était sortie de l'ombre. Puis il se reprit et expliqua à son coéquipier :

« Voilà ce que je voulais t'apprendre, Sakura ici présente, est devenue une nukenin du village de Konoha suite à divers problèmes liés à son village. Apparemment ...  
- Je suis désolé Kisame, mais je ne souhaite pas que les raisons de mon départ soit évoquées. Elles me concernent et dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne souhaite pas les divulguer, _assénât la rose, de façon ferme mais non dépourvue de douceur._  
- Je comprends Sakura. »

Itachi ressentit un petit pincement de jalousie au ton de la voix de Sakura. Dire qu'il y a quelques années ... . Non il devait oublier, c'était mieux pour lui et de toute façon elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne devait pas se torturer pour rien. Il la fixa et remarqua qu'elle faisait de même. Ce fut lui qui débuta la conversation :

« Alors comme ça, la dernière membre de la team sept aurait désertée son village ? Laisse-moi te dire que je suis loin d'être convaincu par le fait que tu sois devenue nukennin. Pourquoi donc ce soudain revirement de situation ? _Demanda froidement le brun_  
- De quoi je me mêle ? Je crois avoir mentionné le fait que je ne voulais pas en parler ? Serais-tu devenu sourd, tu n'es pourtant pas si âgé que cela je crois, _répliqua tout aussi froidement la rose. »_

L'homme aux sharingans gronda. Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton de la jeune fille, depuis quand répondait-elle à ses aînés de cette façon ? Quelque chose avait changé en elle mais il n'arrivait pas exactement à savoir quoi et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Pourtant, dans un sens il était heureux. Il retrouvait cette personne qu'il avait tant connu dans ces paroles. Peut-être que tout lui était revenu. Dieu qu'elle lui manquait. Si seulement il avait pu ... Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu. Et voilà que maintenant que sa vue se brouillait, il fallait vraiment qu'il écourte cette désagréable entrevue. De toute façon qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui apporter, celle qu'il avait connu n'avait plus aucun souvenir de lui. Il chancela l'espace d'instant, une simple seconde qui aurait pu passer inaperçue de tout le monde, malheureusement pour lui ce ne fut pas le cas. La rose l'apostropha sauvagement :

« Je m'en doutais un peu de celle-là, le fameux sharingan n'a pas que des avantages hein Uchiwa, il donne aussi quelques petits ... problèmes !  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? _Répliqua rapidement l'homme, surpris et surtout déconcerté par le fait que la rose ait pu le remarquer._  
- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, on sait bien tous les deux de ce quoi je parle. Tu peux la faire à tout le monde, mais pas à moi I-Ta-Chi. Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? _Assena durement Sakura, tout en s'approchant rapidement d'Itachi. »_

_Ca continue, alors vous en pensez quoi ? _


	5. Chapter 5

Un froid glacial s'était abattu dans la clairière où se déroulait cette scène. Kisame contemplait les échanges, en retrait, frissonnant devant le ton des deux protagonistes. Il avait tout d'abord été surpris d'apprendre qu'Itachi avait un problème de santé puis encore plus par le fait que Sakura ait pu le détecter aussi vite alors que lui, qui était pourtant son coéquipier depuis quelques temps, n'avait absolument rien remarqué.

Il avait en même temps peur pour Sakura et pourtant cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu peur pour quelqu'un. Il appréciait sincèrement la jeune femme et l'admirait aussi pour son courage de tenir tête à Itachi.

« Comment es-tu au courant de la malédiction qui pèse sur les détenteurs du sharingan, demanda le jeune homme calmement.  
- Étant la disciple de l'hokage j'ai eu accès à certaines ... informations qui m'ont permis de comprendre et de déduire certaines choses. De plus, suite à un petit voyage, j'ai appris beaucoup oh oui beaucoup de choses, dont le fait que plus tu utiliseras le sharingan, plus tu perdras la vue, n'est-ce pas Itachi ? expliqua froidement la femme.  
- C'est fou ce que les jeunes kunoichis soient aussi impertinentes mais je suppose que ces informations n'étaient pas censés être lues par tout le monde. Je me trompe peut être ? Et puis tu devrais cesser d'être aussi arrogante, je pourrais très bien décider de t'ôter la vie sur le champ ...

Le jeune homme n'eut en retour qu'un long silence. Interloqué Itachi se tourna vers la jeune femme en s'étonnant de ne pas l'entendre répondre à ses sarcasmes ? Il remarqua alors qu'elle ne l'écoutait pas; et qu'elle avait concentré toute son attention sur un point à l'orée de la forêt. Soudain, elle dégaina quatre kunais et les envoya en les entourant au préalable de chakra à l'endroit qu'elle fixait depuis un petit moment. Immédiatement après son geste, l'équipe de nunkenin pu voir deux corps tombés, morts. Ils avaient tous les deux deux kunais de planté dans le corps, un dans la gorge, l'autre dans le cœur. Itachi et Kisame la regardèrent abasourdis de ne pas avoir senti la présence des deux ninjas. Sakura, devant leur étonnement dit tout simplement :  
« Vous ne pouviez pas les sentir; c'est une technique que j'ai créé. Elle permet de faire disparaître toute trace de présence, on ne vous voit plus, on ne vous entend plus, on ne vous sens plus, vous ne dégagez plus une seule trace de chakra, très pratique lors de missions d'espionnages. »

La jeune femme en parlait comme si de rien était, comme si cette technique avait toujours existée. Le requin n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la rose, impressionné et sachant par expérience combien créé une technique était très long et compliqué, tandis que l'homme au sharingan la regardé comme si la jeune femme qui se trouvait en face de lui ne pouvait être Sakura Haruno, celle qu'il avait connu avant qu'on n'efface les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Le jeune homme s'interdit de recommencer à penser à cette partie de sa vie, refusant les regrets et la culpabilité qui accompagnaient généralement ses souvenirs. Il fallait qu'il oublie. Bien que perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il se sentit dévisagé. En effet, Sakura le regardait, et il avait l'impression que ses deux grands yeux émeraudes arrivaient à le déchiffrer, il décida de lui renvoyer un regard noir pour qu'elle cesse son inspection. Les deux yeux le quittèrent pour se tourner ensuite vers ceux de son coéquipier. Et étonnamment, le requin et Sakura se mirent à discuter comme deux vieux amis.

Itachi ressentit un petit pincement au cœur face à la camaraderie qui se dégageait d'eux. Par la suite, les trois nukennins, d'un commun accord, se dirigèrent vers la forêt avant que d'autres ANBU ne reviennent. Ils se mirent à courir vite, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre eux et konoha. Itachi fut très surpris, outre le fait qu'ils menaient un train d'enfer, Sakura continuait de discuter avec son coéquipier. Petit à petit, ils augmentèrent le rythme et, les deux membres de l'akatsuki furent surpris de la voir aussi fraiche qu'avant, comme si elle ne ressentait pas la fatigue de la course, ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu le cas. La rose et le requin continuait de discuter tranquillement comme si de rien n'é tendit l'oreille pour suivre la conversation des deux nukennin :  
-Mais au fait Sakura que t'a fait Konoha pour que tu veilles déserter le village et te venger à ce point ? Questionna Kisame  
-Et bien, je suis désolée mais pour le moment je ne souhaite pas en parler. Je ne suis pas encore prête. Peut-être dans quelques temps, mais pour le moment c'est encore trop tôt. Il faut que je digère ce que j'ai appris et que je l'accepte. Je t'en parlerais après promis. Comment dire, ils s'en sont pris à certaines personnes, et ils n'auraient vraiment pas dût. Et j'ai aussi appris certaines choses à propos de mon enfance et de ma mémoire.

Le visage de Sakura, qui au début exprimait une profonde tristesse, s'était peu à peu durcit au fil de son discours. Elle voulait se venger, et lorsqu'elle commencerait sa besogne, aucune personne normal ne se risquerait de se mettre sur son chemin et ceux qui s'y tenteraient ne resteraient pas bien longtemps en vie. Dans ses yeux verts étincelants, une promesse de mort et de vengeance brillait, sauvage et dangereuse. Les deux nukennins pourtant habitués à ce genre de comportement frissonnèrent devant le visage de la rose.

Soudain Itachi se figea, surpris. Ce n'était pourtant pas possible, les conseillers du village du feu avaient tout fait pour le cacher. Ils n'avaient tout de même pas laissé ces dossiers ultra-confidentiels à la vue de la jeune femme ? Non, non. Si ?

Si c'était réellement le cas, le village de konoha avait du souci à se faire.

Le détenteur du sharingan remarqua enfin que ses deux semblables le fixaient. Le premier, Kisame, était surpris de la réaction du brun qui habituellement ne montrait pas ses émotions. La seconde, Sakura, guettait la réaction de l'homme brun; essayant de voir s'il avait compris le sens caché de sa phrase. Satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit, la jeune femme se reconcentra sur le chemin fait de branches qui se trouvait devant elle. Les trois compagnons de voyage continuèrent rapidement leur voyage.

Quelques temps plus tard, la nuit tomba et les trois nukennins décidèrent de s'arrêter et de monter la tente. Voyant entrer les 2 hommes, Sakura leur demanda où elle allait dormir. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et soupirèrent, ils avaient oubliés que maintenant ils avaient une femme avec eux. En voyant leurs têtes, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire de façon narquoise. Kisame lui proposa de dormir dans la tente tandis que lui serait dehors.

Elle refusa tout net arguant le fait que s'était à elle de commencer le tour de garde, puis elle réveillerait Itachi. Ensuite ils se débrouillaient entre eux.

Le petit groupe manga rapidement, et les deux hommes se couchèrent tandis que la rose s'adossait tranquillement à un arbre en prévision de la veillé. Tout en surveillant les alentours, elle jouait avec quelques kunais et se permit de se remémorer quelques souvenirs enfouis en elle.

Et ce nouveau chapitre vous plait ? On en apprend plus petit à petit :)


	6. Chapter 6

Le feu crachotait quelques flammes, comme animé d'une vie propre. Les ombres projetées par celui-ci se reflétaient sur le visage de Sakura, la rendant plus mystérieuse encore. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur farouche et sauvage, passant de l'émeraude le plus pur au noir le plus dense en fonction de la lumière dégagée. Ses cheveux tantôt rouges, la rendaient dangereuse, tel un démon au bord de l'éveil, tantôt rose, limite blanc, la transformait alors en ange. Cette dualité exprimait bien le caractère de la jeune femme. Fragile et solide, douce et violente, libre et sauvage. Elle était tel un félin, pouvant changer d'humeur si vite, passant de la prédatrice en chasse à l'ange protecteur en quelques secondes.

Dans la tente, couché sur son matelas, le sommeil le fuyant, Itachi sentait revenir de vieux souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui en lui pendant de longues années, refusant les sentiments liés à eux, prendre le dessus sur sa conscience. Alors, il se laissa aller et revit les années de sa vie qu'il avait le plus apprécié, les années où il avait travaillé et appris à connaitre une certaine personne à la chevelure rose. Certainement les plus beaux moments de sa vie. Un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il se dit que Sakura ne l'appréciait certainement plus autant qu'auparavant. Il s'abandonna à sa mémoire.  
Tout en jonglant avec quelques kunais, la rose les rattrapait in-extrémis, de lointains souvenirs lui revenaient par vague.

Elle se revit à quatre ans, courant dans les grands champs de fleurs, son père adoptif lui courait après. Quelle époque bénie ! Tout était alors si simple. Elle ne pensait qu'à vivre pleinement et tranquillement sa vie, Elle était heureuse, libre, pleine de vie et d'insouciance. Tout n'était que prétexte pour rire et s'amuser. Elle se souvenait du tendre sourire qu'esquissait son « père » lors de ses nombreuses farces, le rire que sa mère adoptive lâchait pour finalement être ensevelie dans une étreinte remplie d'amour et de douceur. Ils avaient vraiment été une famille et ils le seraient toujours, cela ne changerait jamais. Ils ont été et seront toujours sa famille. Même après ce qu'elle avait appris. Le jour de ses sept ans, elle était entrée à l'académie et rapidement l'équipe enseignante avait remarqué son grand potentiel. On lui avait alors assigné un maître particulier. On lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne devait pas montrer sa force en public, qu'elle ne devait jamais parler de ces entraînements spéciaux. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle l'avait rencontré, Itachi.

Au départ, l'ambiance avait été quelque peu tendue. Le jeune homme, qui avait à l'époque douze ans, ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui demandait d'entraîner une gamine de cinq ans sa cadette. Il avait tout de même décidé de suivre les instructions et avait commencé à apprendre à la jeune fille les bases du ninja : le lancer de kunais, les sceaux de bases, à repérer les chakras ennemis, à cacher le sien, etc. Il avait alors lui aussi remarqué la puissance que la petite fille possédait et la rapidité avec laquelle elle assimilait ses leçons, pourtant sévères et dures. Il s'attachait à cette enfant, qui lui souriait toujours, amenant les repas pour eux, ne rechignant jamais à la tâche et qui voulait toujours aller plus loin, faire de son mieux tout le temps, même au moment où elle était vidée de toute énergie. Peu à peu, un lien se créa entre le maître et l'élève, un lien de camaraderie pur, mélange de taquineries, de respect, de boutades et de conseils, un lien fraternel unique, différent de celui qu'avait Itachi avec son petit frère.

Il développa ainsi le potentiel de la jeune fille, sans toutefois arriver à lui faire atteindre son plein niveau. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de progresser, dévoilant toujours plus. Il s'était alors demandé si Sakura ne serait pas le meilleur atout de Konoha. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des années étaient passées, il était maintenant âgé de seize ans et la rose allait sur ses onze ans. Il avait remarqué les brimades que subissait la jeune fille à cause du faible niveau qu'elle devait feindre à l'école et cela l'énervait. Elle avait bien remarqué cette colère et tentait régulièrement de lui dire que ça ne lui faisait rien, qu'elle en avait l'habitude depuis le temps. Itachi la fixait alors de ses yeux noirs, puis changeait de sujet de conversation ou l'attaquait par surprise.

Il était fier de ce qu'elle était devenue grâce à lui principalement. Pourtant, il subsistait toujours cette lueur triste dans les yeux du possesseur du sharingan. Même quand Sakura lui affirmait être indifférente aux actes des autres enfants, il voyait le regard émeraude de son amie se voiler de douleur. A son âge, on voulait des camarades, des gens qui nous écoutent et nous soutiennent, des gens de son âge. Peu à peu Itachi ressentit un sentiment d'injustice pour sa jeune élève, il s'occupait de plus en plus de la jeune fille, la prenant sous son aile et la protégeait, elle était devenue son trésor.

Il se souvenait d'une fois, un groupe de gamins avait accolé Sakura dans une ruelle et avait commencé à l'insulter, à se moquer d'elle et à la frapper. Le regard de sa rose l'avait alors marqué bien plus que l'attitude des enfants. Un regard où perçait la résignation, la douleur, la tristesse. Il n'avait pas pu le supporter et était intervenu, en faisant bien comprendre que le premier qui s'en prendrait de nouveau à la rose aurait affaire à lui. Sa renommée avait fait le reste. En quelques secondes, la bande avait déguerpi et n'avait jamais plus rien tenté. Il s'était alors approché doucement de Sakura et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle craqua et se mit pleurer dans l'étreinte tendre et rassurante du jeune homme, libérant ainsi la douleur de toutes ces années de souffrance. Il ne dit rien, la berça pendant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'enfin elle arrêta ses sanglots, elle releva la tête et lui promit de ne plus jamais craquer, que même si elle était de nouveau brimée, elle garderait la tête haute et leur montrerai que ça ne la touchais pas pour finalement aller se défouler sur des arbres. Le sourire qu'elle lui avait offert l'avait ébloui et Itachi l'avait tendrement embrassée sur le front.

Malheureusement, cette situation allait bientôt cesser. Sakura se souviendrait toujours de ce jour, où une équipe d'ANBU était venue la chercher, l'Hokage ayant demandé sa présence. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans le sanctuaire du commandement du village, elle avait vu sur les visages que quelque chose n'allait pas, ces deniers étaient fermés et elle voyait dans leurs regards une lueur qui n'augurait rien de bon. Elle avait alors commencé à discrètement accumuler du chakra dans ses principaux muscles, pour parer à toute éventualité comme lui avait appris Itachi. Itachi, cela faisait d'ailleurs quelques jours qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu ... Serais-ce pour cela que l'on a demandé ?

Elle se concentra sur la conversation, elle y penserait plus tard. Lorsque le maître hokage commença à lui expliquer la situation, Sakura comprit immédiatement le sens des paroles du ténébreux lors de leurs dernières entrevues et que la suite de l'entretien n'allait pas lui plaire ni tourner à son avantage. Sarutobi lui demanda ce qu'elle savait sur Itachi et si elle l'avait vue ces derniers jours. Quand le regard fermé de la jeune fille lui répondit, il comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de la rose et qu'il valait mieux que cette discussion se termine. Il avait lu les rapports sur l'enfant présente devant lui et savait qu'Itachi ne lui avait certainement pas appris que les bases. Elle s'avérerait surement être une adversaire redoutable et la sous-estimer était la dernière chose à faire.

D'un geste de la main, il ordonna au chef du clan Yamanaka d'entrer en jeux. Sakura remarqua tout de suite le mouvement et comprit la suite du programme. Elle donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de l'homme qui tenait son bras droit pour se défaire de sa prise et assena ensuite un puissant revers de pied dans celui qui gardait le second. D'une secousse, elle se dégagea complétement de leur étreinte et se mis en position de combat. Les gardes étaient atterrés. Comme une gamine de son âge pouvait-elle ? Pourtant, la jeune fille fut très rapidement submergée par la puissance et le nombre de ses adversaires. Elle capitula, mais ne cessa de penser à son maître. Pourquoi Itachi avait-il donc tué sa famille ? Ca n'avait pas de sens !  
Lorsque l'homme s'approcha, elle se cabra, tentant de reculer, elle refusait qu'un intrus ne se glisse dans ses pensées. Elle se souvint alors des longues heures d'entrainement passées pour résister à l'assaut du sharingan et à ses méfaits, elle se concentra et réussit à créer un mur entre ses pensées et l'esprit de l'homme. Elle ne plierait pas comme ça ! Le Yamanaka pénétra peu à peu dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, mais ne put aller bien loin, quelque chose l'empêchait de pousser son exploration aussi loin qu'il le voulait. Peu de gens étaient capables de repousser une attaque mentale, alors qu'une fillette réussisse ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, on l'avait entrainé.

Il sortit de l'esprit de Sakura et assomma celle-ci sans plus de cérémonie. Il expliqua la situation au chef du village, qui décida alors que pour la sécurité du village et celle de Sakura, sa mémoire serait scellée. Quand la jeune fille revint à elle quelques heures plus tard, tout un pan de sa vie avait disparu, elle sourit à ses parents, sans remarquer la lueur de tristesse dans leur regard. Elle se fit quelques amis grâce à Ino et rapidement sa puissance se scella d'elle-même, tentant de la protéger et d'éviter que Sakura ne se pose des questions. Lors des entrainements à l'académie, elle remarqua bien vite que tout ce que les enseignants lui demandaient était bien trop simple pour elle, mais ne pipa mots et restreignit son niveau au maximum, ne dévoilant rien !  
Une seule chose l'embêtait, lorsque son regard croisait celui de Sasuke, elle sentait poindre un sentiment de nostalgie dans son cœur, comme si quelqu'un lui manquait et l'empêchait d'être pleinement heureuse. Elle développa rapidement une sorte de mélancolie que ses parents virent et elle remarqua qu'ils étaient encore plus attentifs à ce qu'elle désirait qu'avant. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait en présence du dernier Uchiwa, elle les prit pour de l'amour, et commença à lui déclarer ses « sentiments » régulièrement.

De son côté Itachi, lorsqu'il avait reçu sa mission de la part du conseil, avait directement pensé à sa disciple, avant même de songer à sa famille, à ce qu'impliquer sa tâche. Toute son âme ne pensait qu'à sa petite rose, sa petite Sakura qu'il allait devoir quitter, à cette fleur qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir voir, protéger et à la douleur qu'il allait lui causer lors de son absence. Il demanda alors au conseil de faire en sorte que Sakura l'oubli et de faire disparaitre toute trace de son existence dans la vie de la rose. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre par sa faute. C'est surement l'une des décisions les plus difficiles qu'il n'eut jamais à prendre. Son cœur saignait encore à ces moments. Il avait été la voir la veille de l'exécution programmée de sa famille, il lui avait concocté un entrainement diabolique comme il les connaissait et lorsqu'il avait dû laisser la rose, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras une dernière fois et lui avait glissé à l'oreille : « Petite rose, quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je ferais toujours tout pour toi, vit pour ce que tu crois et toi et uniquement pour ça. Même si je suis plus là, je te protégerais, qu'importe si tu ne comprend pas toujours mes actions. » Il avait alors glissé son pendentif en forme de fleur à son cou et avait disparu dans la nuit sans tenir compte du hurlement de la rose lui demandant de s'expliquer. S'il se retournait, il ne pourrait jamais repartir, il le savait. Il passa son masque d'anbus avant d'entrer chez lui et commença sa sinistre besogne.

Itachi et Sakura sortirent de leurs souvenirs à peu près en même temps et l'ainée des Uchiwa remarqua qu'il était l'heure de prendre son tour garde et sortit tranquillement de la tente. Quand il vit le regard de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'il ne couperait pas à la conversation.

Et voilà la suite après tout ce temps, je ne vous oublie pas, la suite est presque finie ! Je suis en train de refaire les autres chapitres ! QU'est ce que vous en pensez ? :D Plein de nouvelles informations arrivent, alors vous aimez ?


	7. Chapter 7

**[Itachi et Sakura sortirent de leurs souvenirs à peu près en même temps, et l'aîné des Uchiwa remarqua qu'il était l'heure de prendre son tour de garde et sorti tranquillement de la tente. Quand il vit le regard de la jeune femme, il comprit qu'il ne couperait pas à la conversation.]**  
**  
**Sakura regardait fixement cet homme qui fut pendant longtemps son maître ainsi que son meilleur ami. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle ne comprenait pas et dans un sens elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Savait-il ce qu'elle avait ressenti pendant toutes ces années ? Ce sentiment de perte qu'elle ne comprenait pas, ce vide si grand en elle qu'elle avait tenté, vainement, de combler avec ses amis. Quand enfin elle avait découvert la vérité et que sa mémoire lui avait été restituée, elle avait ressenti un sentiment de pure rage la gagner, ainsi qu'une grande tristesse.

Pourquoi Itachi ne l'avait-il donc pas avertie, ou même pris avec lui ? Elle savait certes qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas le niveau, mais avec lui elle aurait été prête tout. Et puis, elle avait bien compris que c'était sur sa demande que le conseil lui avait scellé sa mémoire, chose qu'elle avait du mal à digérer. N'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? Il pensait sûrement que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, elle pouvait le comprendre mais il aurait dû lui expliquer la situation avant de s'embarquer dans cette situation catastrophique. Itachi, quant à lui, observait la jeune femme et admirait le jeu des ombres et des lumières qu'effectuait le feu sur la physionomie de son ancienne disciple. -

Comme elle avait changé, elle avait grandi et s'était développée en si peu de temps. Même après avoir déserté le village de Konoha, il avait continué de prendre de ses nouvelles et de veiller sur elle, comme il le lui avait promis. Elle était sa petite fleur, son trésor, l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce marché, il voulait la protéger et il avait bien remarqué que si elle était exclue du reste des gens de son âge, c'était en partie de sa faute.

Avoir comme ami l'un des ninjas les plus redoutés de sa génération rendait forcement jaloux le reste des enfants. Cela faisait maintenant six ans qu'il avait fui Konoha après avoir exécuté sa mission, beaucoup trop de choses avaient changées. Il avait trahi la confiance de Sakura et ça il savait qu'elle aurait du mal à lui pardonner ainsi qu'à la lui accorder de nouveau. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la trahisse, il le savait et pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêché de le faire. Dans un sens, il se dégouttait d'avoir dû faire ça, il se doutait des conséquences désastreuses que cela impliqueraient.

Sakura ne lui pardonnerait peut être jamais cette trahison, mais tant qu'elle était heureuse, il s'en moquait. Cette vision des choses lui allait très bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle déserte le village. Les règles avaient changés et il ne savait pas vraiment si elle allait réussir à survivre. Il ne doutait pas de sa force, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler pour elle. Elle avait été la première personne en dehors de sa famille à qui il s'était attaché.

De plus, avec ces nombreuses excursions secrètes dans le village, il l'avait vu grandir, s'affirmer et se développer sous ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée, si ce n'est qu'il avait déserté les pensées de la rose. Les fois où il avait pu la protéger, il n'avait pas refusé. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où, discrètement, il avait éliminé les pillards qui aurait pu attaquer l'équipe de sa chère rose. Il avait veillé sur elle comme le mentor qu'il était. Quand il avait dû faire une mission officielle de l'akatsuki à Konoha, il en avait été heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir la revoir. Après s'être occupé de son petit frère, elle l'avait vu. Il se tenait droit, fort et puissant.

Sakura se souvenait n'avoir éprouvé aucune crainte quand son regard avait croisé celui d'Itachi. Une douce chaleur avait même envahie sa poitrine, elle le reconnaissait, son corps se rappelait de lui sans que son cerveau ne comprenne comment. Elle se sentait étrangement complète. Alors quand Kakashi lui avait ordonné de fuir, elle avait pensé refuser mais avait préféré obtempérer, pour finir par se cacher pour observer la scène. Lors du combat, elle avait pu prédire une grande partie des actions de cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, pourtant des automatismes avaient refait surface. Sans même qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, elle avait laissé échapper un Itachi faiblement. C'était à partir de ce moment-là que le sceau, qui gardait prisonnière sa mémoire avait commencé à faiblir.

Après cette confrontation, il avait rapproché ses visites à Konoha pour continuer de la surveiller. Au moment où son idiot de frère avait déserté, il avait pu remarquer que Sakura était aussi bien plus mature que son âge. Elle avait, certes, pleuré, mais elle s'était relevée bien plus vite que bon nombre de ses camarades, elle les avait soutenus. Pourtant, quand le nom de Sasuke était prononcé, une tristesse transperçait la carapace. Ce n'était pas vraiment à cause de lui, mais plutôt de l'autre sentiment de perte qu'elle continuait d'éprouver sans comprendre d'où il venait. Le départ de Sasuke n'avait fait que ré-ouvrir cette brèche ancrée en elle, qu'elle pensait avoir colmaté sans pour autant cicatriser.

Il savait que la conversation qui allait débuté n'allait pas lui plaire, qu'il aurait à répondre de ces actes, devant Sakura comme seul juge. Ces justifications, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle les accepte. Il se prépara mentalement à la confrontation et avant que ses lèvres n'aient esquissées un mot, Sakura l'attaqua :

« C'est toi ! C'est toi n'est-ce pas ! C'est toi qui a demandé au conseil du village de me soustraire une partie de ma vie, sans avoir eu l'audace de m'en parler avant. J'avais mon mot à dire Itachi ! C'était ma vie, ma mémoire, mon âme ! _Murmura-t-elle doucement._ Connais-tu ce sentiment de perte, l'impression que quelque chose de fondamental te manque et tu ne sais même pas pourquoi ? Je sourirais, je rigolais, j'avais des amis, mais dans mon cœur il y avait toujours ce trou béant que je n'arrivais pas à combler. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais réussi à le faire disparaître. Les rares moments où je me sentais à peu près bien était les moments où je retrouvais une facette de toi dans Sasuke. Lorsque j'arrivais dans notre clairière, sans savoir ce qu'elle représentait vraiment, la nostalgie me prenait. Je me sentais bien mais pourtant, il y avait un petit quelques chose qui me susurrait que ce manque était dû à une seule et unique personne, _sa voix se faisait de plus en plus basse au fur et à mesure de son discours, Sakura finit par baisser la tête._

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé ? Tu sais très bien que je ne le suis pas, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire à l'époque ! Tu n'aurais pas compris, tu aurais tenté de me suivre et je ne voulais pas que tu so...

- Et quoi ? _Le coupa durement Sakura._ Je n'étais pas assez mature, forte ? Je le sais très bien Itachi, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler, nous étions amis, je te considérais comme la personne la plus proche de moi. Mes parents, je les adorais mais toi, Itachi, toi, tu avais une place à part ! Sans toi, j'étais perdue, j'aurais compris si tu m'avais expliqué ! Mais non à la place, tu m'as privée d'avoir la chance de vivre, car c'est exactement ça Itachi ! Que sais-tu de ce que j'ai vécu par ta faute ? Tu ne sais pas l'impression que c'est d'avoir le manque de quelqu'un sans même savoir donner un nom à celle-ci, je dépérissais merde ! J'étais constamment surveillée, de peur que je ne me souvienne de quelque chose et que je ne souhaite me venger, ou je ne sais quoi ! Mes parents, mes professeurs et même mes amis devaient faire leur rapport quotidien sur moi ! Je n'avais que onze ans, tu m'entends, onze ans ! Quand tu es parti, mon monde s'est écroulé, même sans me souvenir de toi ! J'espère que tu es fier de toi, _sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots_. Tu m'as brisée Itachi, plus surement que tu ne le crois. Je voudrais te haïr, te détester pour la vie que tu m'as offerte mais je n'y arrive pas, tu comptes tellement pour moi ... »

Avant que l'homme au sharingan, choqué, n'ai pu dire un mot, la rose s'enfuit en courant à travers la forêt dans un endroit où elle pourrait laisser sa tristesse et sa colère s'exprimer sans causer de dommage. Cela lui avait fait du bien de parler à cœur ouvert à Itachi, cet homme qu'elle admirait plus que tout, qu'elle avait aimé d'un amour innocent. Cet amour, elle aurait voulu le transformer en haine, mais elle n'avait pas pu. Il continuait de se développer en elle sans aucune logique, toujours plus fort, plus puissant, plus doux. Elle le savait même avant de l'avoir revu, cette rencontre n'avait fait que le confirmer.

Dieu que cela faisait mal ... Surtout que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques, elle en était sûre. Elle arriva devant une cascade, sans préavis ses jambes l'abandonnèrent et elle s'effondra. Une plainte s'éleva de sa poitrine et de lourds sanglots déchirèrent bientôt l'air. Son corps cherchait à extérioriser sa peine et sa douleur. Son chakra émit de puissantes ondes tout autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, exprimant la douleur profondément ancrée de sa créatrice. Bientôt, un cocon se forma et la protégea tandis que de la glace congelait la cascade, la terre se gelait. Elle avait mal, tellement mal.

Elle se mit à hurler et son chakra répondit, une tempête de glace et de neige se déclencha. Cela dura plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles elle fut inapprochable. Quand enfin elle fut à court de chakra, elle se recroquevilla en position fœtale et se laissa aller à sa peine. Celle-ci avait été trop longtemps contenue.

Itachi s'était laissé tomber brutalement au sol, abasourdi devant les révélations de la rose. Alors c'était ça, la vie qu'il lui avait offerte ? Une vie de douleur, de perte et de remords ! Pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il fait ça !? A l'époque, cela lui avait semblé être la meilleure chose, elle était si jeune. Aux vues des événements que la rose lui avait décrits, il comprit son histoire. Quelque chose de salé coulait le long de son visage, des larmes identifia-t-il. Des larmes, seule la rose avait réussi à en lui tirer depuis des années.

Qu'avait-il fait ... Il tenta de se relever et il dû s'y prendre à deux fois pour y réussir. Quand il se tint debout, il chancelait mais partit à la recherche de la fleur. Son parcourt fut long et difficile, plusieurs fois, il trébucha, mais il se relevait sans cesse. Il la trouva au moment où son chakra exprimait le ressenti de la jeune femme. Comme s'il l'identifiait, il le protégea des éléments qu'il déchaînait. L'amour que ressentait la rose pour lui était visible même lorsqu'elle perdait le contrôle.

Le chakra rose ne voulait pas le blesser, même s'il était la cause de la douleur de la jeune femme. Soudain, il se sentit fier, fier de cette rose fragile mais forte. Quand la tempête disparut, il s'approcha doucement de la rose; mais ne la toucha pas, il la protégea tout le temps que dura ses pleurs. Il avait failli une fois, il ne recommencerait pas ! Jamais !  
Et dans les yeux d'Itachi, une nouvelle flamme brillait, une flamme qui disait : Vous pourrez m'attaquer, me blesser, me torturer, mais jamais je ne la laisserais, jamais je ne vous laisserais lui faire du mal !

-  
Hé hé hé je suis particulièrement fière se ce chapitre. J'ai mis du temps à le faire, j'avais toujours quelques chose qui n'allait pas, mais là c'est bon !  
Alors alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour la suite ? La suite est déjà en grande partie écrite sur feuille, mais actuellement je ne pourrais pas la taper, sauf exception ! alors courage


	8. Chapter 8

Kisame frissonna puis se retourna, tentant vainement de se réchauffer. Dieu qu'il faisait froid. L'hiver n'était pourtant pas … Cette pensée le réveilla, l'été était proche, il ne pouvait faire aussi froid. Interpellé, il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, les sens en alerte et se releva de son matelas. D'un rapide coup d'œil, il fit le tour de la tente. L'inquiétude commença à l'envahir quand il remarqua que la rose n'était pas dans sa couchette. Celle-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas été utilisée depuis pas mal de temps, le matelas étant totalement froid, analysa l'homme. Il frissonna, pas de froid, mais de peur. Il sortit brusquement de la tente et vérifia si Itachi était toujours à son poste.

Absent… Les braises du feu s'étaient éteintes depuis longtemps. Quelque chose s'était passé, quelque chose d'assez grave pour que l'Uchiwa quitte sa surveillance. Son angoisse était croissante. Il avait bien remarqué l'animosité qui liait les deux personnages. Sakura semblait en colère contre le jeune homme, une colère puissante mais en même temps, il lui semblait que la douleur la ravageait. Pour Itachi, il pensait qu'au-delà de son attitude conciliante et dure, le remord était l'un de ses principaux ressenti. Se connaissaient-ils avant ? Soudain, différents éléments espacés dans le temps semblèrent prendre forme sous ses yeux. Les mystérieuses fois où Itachi disparaissait pendant quelques heures, ou les moments où ils se retrouvaient à s'occuper de vulgaires bandits, tandis que l'équipe 7 n'était pas si loin. Il avait toujours cru qu'Itachi tentait de protéger uniquement son frère, mais après réflexion, il remarqua que ces actions étaient d'autant plus fréquentes après que Sasuke ait déserté. L'homme tentait donc de protéger Sakura ! Mais pourquoi ?

Perplexe, il chercha la signature du chakra des deux autres nukennins. Un frisson parcourut alors son échine. Comment était-ce possible ? Le chakra de la rose tapissait entièrement le lieu où elle se trouvait, comme si elle avait … explosée. Il s'élança, peu sûr de lui, sur la piste de ses compagnons. Celle-ci s'étendait sur cinq cent mètres. Au moment où il arriva à destination, il s'arrêta, ébloui. Toute la végétation était recouverte d'une fine couche de givre, reflétant la lumière du soleil comme mille et un diamants. Au loin, la cascade s'était arrêtée de couler, emprisonnée dans un fourreau de glace, les flots, qui se fracassaient sur le petit étang juste dessous, semblaient soudain le caresser.

Kisame eu soudain l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Au centre de ce lieu, il remarqua une pauvre rose, secouée de puissants sanglots, recroquevillée sur elle-même au sol. Il ne pouvait voir que ses épaules tressautant au rythme des pleurs de la jeune femme. Quelques mètres derrière elle, il aperçut Itachi qui veillait. D'un regard, celui-ci lui intima de ne pas s'approcher plus, au risque de représailles. Kisame hésita un bref instant, puis recula de quelques pas. Quelques chose de très personnel et d'intime était présent dans cette scène, quelques chose qu'il n'oserait jamais briser, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il se sentait de trop, il avait l'impression tenace d'être de trop et de souiller l'atmosphère, il décida de retourner au camp pour le ranger. Suite au départ de son coéquipier, Itachi soupira et se rapprocha discrètement de la rose, de sa rose.

D'un regard, il embrassa ce corps secoué de spasmes par sa faute, la voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Il se maudit d'avoir mis sa Sakura dans cet état de fragilité absolue. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, elle qui était habituellement si forte et fière, gisait brisée à ses pieds. Soudain peu sûr de lui et de ses gestes, il posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste, il la plaqua contre son torse, nichant sa tête dans les cheveux de Sakura. Il la serra contre lui dans une tendre étreinte, de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore. Il avait tellement rêvé de pouvoir le faire. Sakura, surprise, ne fit rien. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se débattre, fuir, le rejeter, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Une douce chaleur se répandait dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait revivre.

Finalement, elle se lova dans ses bras, elle avait trouvé le plus sur des refuges, elle le savait. Elle était là où elle aurait toujours voulu être, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, sans aucune mesure et logique. Ses larmes continuaient de couler, mais les lourds sanglots avaient disparus, comme engloutis dans l'étreinte. Ses mains agrippèrent le lourd manteau et elle répétait inlassablement :

« Pourquoi Itachi ? Pourquoi ? »

Ce dernier caressa doucement les cheveux fuchsia de cette femme, de celle pour qui son cœur battait. Son nez inspira la douce fragrance de cerise qui s'échappait de ses cheveux. D'aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, elle avait toujours utilisé le même shampoing. Il se sentait bien, à sa place. Il lui répondit doucement :

« Tu le sais Sakura, tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait.

- Me protéger hein ! Sourit-elle, je suis désolée d'avoir explosée Itachi, mais c'était trop dur à garder. C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle en lançant un regard circulaire à la clairière.

- J'en ai bien peur, tu deviens redoutable quand tu le veux tu sais, rigola-t-il. Je l'ai fait pour te protéger, toi, ainsi que mon petit frère et le village. Je n'avais pas le choix, si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils s'en seraient pris à toi et ça je ne l'aurais pas permis.

- Oh, de si touchantes retrouvailles, on arrive à point nommé hein ? Grogna une voix narquoise. Ainsi la gentille fififlle a retrouvé sa mémoire et le prince charmant accourt. Malheureusement il n'y aura pas de jolie fin, on est là pour ça.»

En quelques minutes, le couple se fit encercler par une dizaine d'anbus, ainsi que par une équipe de la racine. Sakura reconnu rapidement certains membres masqués des forces spéciales de Konoha : le trio Ino-Shika-Chô, Kakashi, Yamato, Neiji, Anko et les examinateurs de l'examen de chunnin. Enfin, elle aperçut Saï ainsi que deux autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'un bond, elle se releva et se mit en position de défense. Itachi lui aussi s'était relevé, mais lui avait signifié d'un signe de la tête son refus devant sa position. Tout d'abord perplexe, la position que prit Itachi amena la compréhension dans son regard et un immense sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Alors il voulait … Itachi avait lui aussi une petite moue, elle n'avait pas oublié. Devant leurs adversaires, ils avaient pris une position identique, unique. Celle-ci ne laissait aucun doute aux yeux des ninjas adverses sur son utilisation. C'était une garde parfaite, une confiance absolue dans l'art du conjoint, sinon la mort. Là où la garde de Sakura finissait ou faiblissait, celle d'Itachi était là et vice et versa, telle une forteresse. Ils avaient mis du temps à mettre en place cette technique de combat, mais une fois que ce fut fait, ils étaient intouchables.

« Cela faisait longtemps, hein Itachi, qu'on avait pas combattu ensemble et ainsi ? S'exclama joyeuse Sakura, comme si la situation actuelle n'était rien.

- Oui, cela remonte aux moments où tu me suivais durant mes gardes et que l'on effectuait quelques missions ensemble. Tu es prête ?

-Toujours enfin ! Je me demande juste si Kisame … »

Elle fut coupée par un grand fracas qui résonna dans la clairière. Ils virent soudain Samehada apparaître, ses bandages à moitié défaits. La vue de la lame ne rassura pas les membres des forces spéciales du village de la feuille. Neiji reconnut tout de suite cette lame qui avait blessé gravement son maître des années auparavant d'un grand coup en diagonal, transperçant au passage le membre de la racine la plus proche. Il s'écria :

« Vous auriez pu au moins me prévenir ! On y va ? On va leur donner une leçon à ces petits ninjas !

- Bien ! On verra bien celui qui aura le moins de blessure et qui en blessera le plus ! Si je gagne, Kisame, tu m'offres une nouvelle panoplie d'armes !

- Hein ! Ah non non non, ça va me coûter une fortune ! C'est pas vrai, les femmes ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive, grommela gentiment l'homme requin.»

Les dix ninjas se regardèrent et organisèrent rapidement leur attaque avant de fondre sur leurs proies. L'hokage ainsi que le conseil avaient été très clairs : ramener Sakura Haruno au village, si elle tentait de résister, la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle retourne à Konoha de grès ou de force. S'ils n'y arrivaient vraiment pas, il fallait la tuer. On ne pouvait pas la laisser en vie sans le contrôle de Konoha. Le trio était bien campé et prêt à commencer le combat. Déterminés, ils n'allaient laisser aucune chance à leurs adversaires.

- Hey !Je vous l'avez dit qu'il arriverai bientôt ! Alors alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Vous pas tuez moi ! Déjà qu'à la fin du prochain chapitre, je ne suis pas sur de survivre avec la fin que j'ai prévue Le prochain chapitre sera peut être cette semaine . . . Sinon qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	9. Chapter 9

**[Les dix ninjas se regardèrent et organisèrent rapidement leur attaque avant de fondre sur leurs proies. L'hokage ainsi que le conseil avaient été très clairs : ramener Sakura Haruno au village, si elle tentait de résister, la blesser suffisamment pour qu'elle retourne à Konoha de grès ou de force. S'ils n'y arrivaient vraiment pas, il fallait la tuer. On ne pouvait pas la laisser en vie sans le contrôle de Konoha. Le trio était bien campé et prêt à commencer le combat. Déterminés, ils n'allaient laisser aucune chance à leurs adversaires.]**

Le combat faisait rage, de toute part, on pouvait entendre des bruits de lames s'entrechoquant, des coups et des jutsus s'élevaient, tels des complaintes adressées à un dieu guerrier oublié. Les trois nukennins combattaient ensemble, se protégeant mutuellement, Itachi et Sakura en tandem, Kisame non loin derrière. La moitié des attaquants avait déjà succombés sous les attaques combinées du trio. Kisame et Sakura avaient mélangés leurs deux affinités pour créer des attaques surpuissantes. Le raz de marée de Kisame avait englouti et blessé pas mal de leurs adversaires. Cette eau, Sakura l'avait ensuite totalement congelée grâce à sa maîtrise du Hyoton. Ces attaques retorses avaient permis de bien avancer dans leur besogne. Pourtant, la jeune femme n'était pas tranquille. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était presque trop simple. Elle avait ressenti pendant un bref instant de puissants chakras se diriger vers eux. Il fallait qu'elle reste attentive.

Des attaquants de départ, il ne restait que Kakashi, Yamato, Neji, Anko et Ino. Les deux coéquipiers de cette dernière avaient tentés de s'attaquer à la rose par derrière. Impitoyable, Itachi les avait brûlés au feu d'Amaterasu. On ne s'attaquait pas à Sakura. Ino avait donc assistée, impuissante, à la mort de ses coéquipiers et amis. La rage l'avait brusquement envahie et elle s'était jetée de plus belle dans le combat. La jeune fille qu'elle avait connue, cette enfant douce avait disparue. Depuis toujours, la jalousie avait empoisonnée ses rapports avec la rose. Elle avait eu comme mentor Itachi, alors qu'elle ne suivait que les cours de l'académie. Le lien qu'elle partageait avec l'homme la faisait bouillir de jalousie. Quand il avait disparu, que Sakura avait eu la mémoire scellée, c'est elle, Ino, qui avait dû la surveiller le plus. Leur amitié lui avait beaucoup coûté. Alors quand en plus elle avait fait équipe avec Sasuke, la blonde avait vu rouge. Pourquoi à elle, tout devait lui sourire ?

Sa vengeance, sa haine et sa jalousie la rendirent redoutable sur le champ de bataille. Elle utilisait toutes les techniques qu'elle connaissait. Elle n'hésitait pas à prendre le contrôle des esprits, les forçant à se battre. Elle allait même au corps à corps, utilisant sa force brute. Elle avait plutôt bien réussi son coup : Kisame était dans l'incapacité d'utiliser son bras gauche tandis que l'Uchiwa était blessé au flanc droit, une longue estafilade le barrait, tandis que Sakura ... Ah Sakura, elle n'arrivait pas à la toucher, ses techniques échouaient à chaque fois. La rose commençait d'ailleurs à s'énerver sérieusement. La blessure que Kakashi avait infligé à son homme grâce à Ino ne lui plaisait pas du tout. D'un bond, elle s'élança à la rencontre de son ancien sensei. Le combat au corps à corps était rude, elle se battait férocement, mais Kakashi, grâce au sharingan, paraît une grande partie de ses attaques. Il avait réussi à lui briser une côte, passant sous sa garde un fugace instant avant de la frapper. Avant qu'il n'ait fini son mouvement, elle l'avait violemment frappé à la tête avec la poignée de son kunai. Il était certes son ennemi, mais il était quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait. Assommé, l'homme s'écroula à ses pieds. Elle ne le tuerait pas, c'était quelque chose dont elle était sûre.

Elle se retourna pour voir où en était Itachi. Celui-ci était aux prises avec Anko et Yamato. Il se débrouillait très bien, il avait réussi à prendre Yamato dans l'un de ses terribles genjutsu. Elle vit soudain Ino se rapprochait par derrière de son homme. Sakura vit rouge et se précipita à sa rencontre. Rageusement, elle tenta de lui décrocher un coup à la mâchoire. La blonde n'eut que le temps d'esquiver. Itachi eut juste tout juste de lui dire quelques mots avant de retourner à son combat :

« Fait attention, ses techniques de possessions sont puissantes. Merci pour la défense !

— J't'en prie Itachi, tu me le revaudras plus tard, _déclara-t-elle, le souffle court_ »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kisame, son combat acharné contre Neiji laissait de profondes marques sur le brun, son corps était recouvert de blessures. Se reconcentrant sur son combat, elle remarqua le regard de son ancienne rivale. Un regard où brillait uniquement des sentiments noirs : haine, jalousie, vengeance. La rose comprit qu'elle ne pourrait l'épargner, ce combat allait être un combat de mort. Elle attrapa rapidement deux petits parchemins et invoqua deux lames, d'une quinzaine de centimètres chacune. Une arme dans chaque main, elle s'élança vers son ennemie. Tout en la combattant, elle tenta de la raisonner :

« Ino, je t'en prie, ne me force pas à te blesser sérieusement ou à te tuer ! Reprend-toi, tu es mon amie merde !

— Mon amie ? _Un rire glacial traversa ses lèvres,_ tu n'as jamais été mon amie Sakura, tout ce que j'ai fait avec toi, je l'ai fait car telle était ma mission. Surveiller la précieuse, la gentille, l'agaçante Sakura Haruno. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que celle-ci se rebelle, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup trop dangereuse et beaucoup trop forte ! »

Sa voix venimeuse blessa la rose qui recula d'un pas. Profitant de cette faiblesse, Ino lui porta un coup surpuissant. Le corps de la jeune femme fut lancé à pleine vitesse contre les arbres. Sous la puissance de cette attaque, les arbres ne purent l'arrêter et elle en déracina plusieurs. Quand, enfin, elle s'arrêta, une flopée de sang s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Un craquement sourd s'était fait entendre. Elle entendit un hurlement : « Sakura ! », mais elle n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça. Elle gémit, son adversaire lui avait cassée au moins cinq côtes, et deux étaient fêlées. Se relevant tant bien que mal, elle aperçut quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme qui l'alarma. Elle la sentait prisonnière d'un jutsu assez puissant pour lui faire perdre la tête, quelqu'un la contrôlait ! Elle devait l'aider. L'arbre l'aidait à garder un appui, à se tenir toujours debout. En soufflant, elle se rapprocha du champ de bataille. Itachi en avait fini avec ses adversaires et s'attaquait désormais à Ino. Elle pouvait voir d'ici la colère qui l'habitait. Ses épaules étaient anormalement tendues, tandis que dans son regard, elle pouvait voir une rage qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

Il fallait qu'elle l'arrête ! Elle se jeta sur lui, le repoussant derrière elle. Son homme grogna, mécontent. Elle ne devait pas s'interposer. Le regard que la rose lui lança suffit à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Rongeant son frein, il recula, attentif au combat. Kisame finissait lui aussi son combat. La rose observa longuement la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Ino avait tout d'une femme belle et forte. De grands yeux bleus en amande, un corps longiligne et fin, musclé à souhait. Ses longs cheveux couleur du soleil la faisaient paraître comme un ange. Habituellement, ses yeux scintillaient de joie de vivre. Actuellement, ils se rapprochaient pourtant du bleu marine, tellement foncés qu'ils auraient pu paraître noirs. La rose en frissonna. Si ses soupçons étaient justes, seul un Uchiwa pouvait faire cela. Or, Sasuke était le seul survivant de ce clan, donc il ne devait pas être loin. Sûrement en train de guetter l'heure de son entrée en scène. Il fallait qu'elle brise l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur son amie. Elle s'élança donc vers Ino, déterminée.

Ino avait fait attrapé deux kunais, prête à se défendre. Quand la rose lui arriva dessus, elle sauta d'une impulsion du pied droit, se retourna en l'air, atterrit dans le dos de son ancienne amie et frappa, des deux lames en même temps. Imparable. Le bruit d'une permutation se fit entendre. La rose invoqua rapidement un brouillard et se cacha dedans. Méfiante, la blonde se tenait sur ses gardes. Elle entendit un faible chuintement à sa droite, elle recula de deux pas. A ce moment précis, elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer doucement et bloquant ainsi chacun de ses mouvements. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un geste, la rose la plaqua durement contre le sol, appuyant son genou dans sa colonne vertébrale, tout en tenant ses bras en arrière. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, au risque de se briser les vertèbres. Elle entendit ensuite la jeune femme appeler Itachi. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle pensait. Le jeune homme pencha alors son visage vers le sien. A ce mouvement, Ino devient soudain enragée. Le tuer, pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à ma famille. Ses pensées ne lui appartenait pas. L'homme eut toutefois le temps de plonger son regard rouge dans les prunelles de la blonde. Il pénétra son esprit. Son esprit fut rejeté brutalement. Il secoua la tête et parla doucement :

« Tu avais raison, Sakura. Ton amie est belle et bien contrôlée, par Sauke de surcroît.

— Je m'en doutais, elle ne m'aurait jamais parlé comme ça. Itachi, peut-tu faire quelque chose ?

— Malheureusement non. Tsunade pourrait sûrement l'aider, elle, moi je ne peux rien faire. Elle est sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux intervenir que lorsque je suis impliqué, _lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce._

— Je vois, je vais donc faire en sorte qu'elle retourne à Konoha, _murmura-t-elle_ »

D'un coup sec, elle assomma son amie. Elle approcha son corps de celui de Kakshi et les mis à l'abri, à la lisière des arbres. Se retournant vers ses compagnons, elle leur demanda d'approcher. Dociles, ils la rejoignirent. Du chakra émeraude apparut autour de ses mains, elle commença à les soigner. Kisame protesta :

« Tu nous soigneras plus tard, il faut y aller maintenant !

— Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es Kisame ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les personnes qui arrivent à toute vitesse vers nous ne veulent pas faire un brin de causette, alors maintenant tu te tais et te me laisses te soigner, _ordonna sèchement la rose_ »

Le requin, surpris, se tut. Sakura ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi froidement. Un regard lourd était posé sur elle. Elle souffla, arrêta de soigner Kisame et se tourna vers Itachi. D'un regard, il lui fit comprendre sa pensée.

« Oui, Itachi, je sais qui arrive. Il semblerait que Sasuke se soit allié à Konoha pour te retrouver. Naruto arrive, avec Tenten, Lee et Hinata.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne pourras pas toujours les laisser en vie, ils te pourchasseront toute ta vie. Il faut que tu fasses quelques choses Sakura, _murmura-t-il faiblement._ »

Il savait que ses paroles allaient blesser la rose, mais il savait qu'elles étaient nécessaires. Les prunelles de Sakura se voilèrent. Oui elle savait qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller pour que Konoha la laisse tranquille. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire du mal à Naruto, il avait été son rayon de soleil pendant trop d'années. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ferma ses yeux et passa dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles. Elle savait qu'un seul pourrait y parvenir. Quand elle les rouvrit, on pouvait y lire une détermination nouvelle.

Ramassant une goutte de sang, elle fit quelques signes et invoqua son liée. Dans un immense nuage de poussière, une immense panthère de près de quatre mètres de haut apparut. Le pelage blond, avec des yeux verts qui semblaient vous transperçait. De la glace apparaissait sous ses pas. La tête de la panthère se tourna doucement vers la rose, son souffle faisait voler les cheveux fuchsia de son invocatrice

« Que puis-je pour toi, Sakura ? _Demanda-t-elle de sa voix rocailleuse._

— S'il te plaît, Yuuki, peux-tu retenir les personnes qui vont bientôt arriver ici ? Il faut que je soigne et parles à mes amis, _la voix de la rose était calme, elle semblait résignée._ Mais ne leur fait pas de mal, je t'en prie.

— Très bien, je m'en occupe. Fais vite. »

La jeune femme se retourna vers ses compagnons au moment où le groupe atterrissait dans la clairière. Elle entendit Naruto l'appeler, mais ne se retourna pas. Les larmes affluaient à ses yeux mais elle les retint. Se tournant vers Kisame, elle recommença à le soigner. Celui-ci avait la bouche ouverte depuis l'apparition de l'animal. Il haletait silencieusement :

« Sakura, cette panthère, c'est bien celle des ...

— Oui, c'est elle, _le coupa-t-elle, la voix tremblante._ Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plaît. Tu sais qui elle est, tu sais aussi qui je suis maintenant. »

Kisame la regarda longuement pendant qu'elle pratiquait ses soins, la tête basse. D'un grand sourire, il lui affirma que cela ne changeait rien. Itachi ne comprenait pas ce que cette panthère révélait, mais cela semblait important. Il fut tenté de lui demander ce qu'elle représentait, mais se tut. La rose lui en parlerait quand elle le voudrait.

Elle soupira, Kisame ne disait rien, mais elle savait que plus rien ne serait pareil quand son ascendance serait révélée au grand jour. Itachi la regardait fixement depuis quelques minutes. Les bruits du combat se faisaient entendre, Yuuki avait recouru à l'aide de sa meute, cependant elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps à ce rythme. Les attaques du groupe étaient violentes.

Il se rapprocha doucement de Sakura. La jeune femme, qui finissait de s'occuper de Kisame le remarqua et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Au moment où elle eut fini de soigner l'homme requin, Itachi se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que son corps soit collé à celui de la rose. Kisame comprit qu'il devait se retirer, après avoir jeté un regard doux au couple, il s'élança vers le lieu du combat. Sans rompre le contact visuel, la tête de l'Uchiwa se pencha délicatement, inexorablement vers celle de son ancienne élève. Celle-ci sentait le souffle de l'homme qu'elle aimait dans ses cheveux, sur son front, sur son nez pour s'arrêter sur ses lèvres. Son cœur s'arrêta un bref instant, pour ensuite tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il lui semblait qu'il tentait de fuir son corps. Les prunelles noires de l'homme semblaient s'être embrasées, la brûlant sûrement plus que des flammes. Son ventre se contracta et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il était si proche. Des milliers de papillons avaient élus domiciles dans son ventre. Se pourrait-il que ?

La tête d'Itachi s'arrête à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Il lui souffla tendrement :

« Fais attention à toi, pour le moment tu es celle qui fatigues le plus. Je veillerais sur toi petite fleur »

Tout aussi doucement, il releva la tête sourit à Sakura, et se retourna. Un peu plus et il laissait ses pulsions prendre le dessus. Il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser. Alors qu'il commençait à se diriger vers le combat, il sentit une main agripper son manteau. Son regard croisa celui émeraude de la jeune femme et ...

Ahem, salut les amies. Comment ça va hein ? Alors, euh, ce chapitre, comment vous le trouver ? Nul, pourri, pas mal, génial ? Donc, euh, vous m'en voulez toujours pour le précédent chapitre. C'est quand même mieux quand il y a toutes ces actions dans ce chapitre non ? ^^"  
Alors bon, bah, la suite c'est pas avant . . . . . . . Fin août minimum *esquive les couteaux*  
Ah ah ah je suis désolée, mais là je part pour mon bled paume, pas internet pendant un moi Donc . . . J'ai actuellement tout mes membres, j'aimerais bien qu'il soit toujours là quand je rentrerais d'accord ?:D


End file.
